No soy el padre
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tonks trata de entender cómo su novia pudo quedarse embarazada.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Pregnant-Challenge-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** Estaba leyendo mi enciclopedia de los X-Men, que admito que esta un poco atrasada por el momento, y encontré un articulo que mencionaba que Mystique originalmente iba a ser el padre de Nightcrawler a través de su habilidad de cambiar de forma, con Destiny (Irene Adler) como su madre. Sin embargo, debido a la época y el editor esto fue cambiado haciendo que los padres de Nightcrawler fuesen Mystique y Azazel respectivamente. De todas formas, dos horas después estoy leyendo algunos fanfictions sobre Tonks y de repente me viene la idea a la cabeza, ¿y si Tonks fuese una lesbiana y accidentalmente dejase embarazada a su amante? Por ello aquí esta este desafío.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Tonks debe ser lesbiana o bisexual, con una amante/novia femenina.

\- Tonks debe decidir crecerse un pene y testículos mientras esta "durmiendo" con su amante.

\- Tonks no puede ser consciente de que su equipamiento es totalmente funcional y no solo una imitación.

\- Tonks debe dejar embarazada a su novia de esta manera.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Tonks/FemHarry (quería hacer FemHarry un requisito, pero decidí no hacerlo porque estoy seguro que otros no son tan fans de la pareja como yo. Además, este desafío es sobre Tonks).

\- Tonks le asegura a su amante que su equipamiento es falso y no puede dejarla embarazada.

\- Alguien encuentra la situación divertida y se ríe hasta que le echan la bronca debido a como de seria es la situación realmente.

\- Tonks embaraza a un rollo de una noche (aún así, recomiendo que este rollo de una noche sea un personaje principal).

\- (Solo porque puedo ver a las dos haciendo a los hombres sangrar sus narices al imaginarlas juntas) Tonks/Fleur.

* * *

 _"...¿Que?"_ pregunto Nymphadora Tonks conmocionada al escuchar las palabras de su novia desde hacia un año, cuando la habían asignado como Guardaespaldas de los participantes del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

 _"Es...Estoy embarazada, Tonks"_ dijo Fleur avergonzada mientras sus manos se abrazaban nerviosamente alrededor de una barriga que ya estaba empezando a notarse.

 _"¡Yo no soy el padre!"_ dijo Harry Potter, quién se encontraba en la misma habitación que ellas, inmediatamente. Ya tenia suficientes problemas lidiando con situaciones de vida o muerte anuales como para que le cargasen también un hijo que, por mucho que le hubiese gustado de otra manera, no podía ser suyo.

 _"Vale, si Harry no es el progenitor, ¿Quién es?"_ pregunto Tonks, no deseando hacer daño a su novia. En cambio, al imbécil que la había dejado embarazada... _"¿Fue Bill Weasley?"_

 _"No..."_

 _"¿Víctor Krum?"_

 _"No"_

 _"¿Remus Lupin?"_

 _"¡No!"_

 _"¿Sirius? Por favor, dime que es Sirius. No quiero pensar que tienes el hijo de Mundungus o, peor aún, Snivellus"_ dijo la metamorfomaga preocupada ganándose el asentimiento de Harry, que tenia pensamientos similares.

 _"¡Solo he estado intima contigo!"_ exclamo la francesa enfadada, casi tomando su forma monstruosa allí mismo _"Así que, a no ser que alguien me hubiese modificado las memorias tras violarme, tienes que ser tú"_

 _"¡Eso es imposible! ¡Somos dos mujeres, no funciona de esa manera!"_ grito Tonks frustrada, haciendo que su pelo cambiase como si fuese las luces de un semáforo.

 _"Eh...se que no soy el mayor experto en el tema pero...¿Y si tiene razón?"_ dijo Harry, ganando la atención de ambas mujeres _"Después de todo, tú puedes cambiar de forma y no pareces tener limites excepto por tu masa corporal y que la forma debe ser humana , por lo que tal vez..."_

 _"¿Tal vez que?"_ cuestiono Tonks perpleja mientras la Veela miraba a Harry con alivio de que hubiese alguien que pudiese negociar con la cambiaformas y hacer que se calmase.

 _"Tal vez...tal vez puedas...no se, crearte un equipamiento masculino funcional"_ dijo finalmente, tragando saliva al notar como Tonks parecía querer matarlo.

 _"Hablando de eso...¿no me habías decido que ese pene que desarrollaste cuando hicimos el amor hace casi un mes era solo para mostrar?"_ cuestiono Fleur, haciendo que Tonks se quedase con la boca abierta por la sorpresa mientras Harry no sabia si quedarse para escuchar en que consistían sus "actividades nocturnas" o escapar ahora que podía para evitar ser atrapado en medio de una pelea entre ambas mujeres.

 _"¡Fleur!"_ exclamo Tonks _"¡No puedes hablar de eso en público!"_

 _"Mi especie lo hace todo el tiempo. Además, ya es hora de que Harry reciba la charla sobre los pájaros y las abejas de verdad en lugar de esa mierda que Snape les da en tercer año"_

 _"Yo...Yo ya me estaba yendo para daros un poco de privacidad"_ confeso Harry antes de escapar corriendo de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él, dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

Tras un rato de silencio incomodo, Tonks hablo _"...Supongamos que realmente pude dejarte embarazada, ¿que hacemos ahora?"_

Fleur se mordió el labio con nerviosismo _"Tal vez deberíamos ir a un Sanador de confianza para ver como esta el feto y de paso aprovechar para que haga las pruebas pertinentes en el "dildo glorificado" con el que lo hiciste"_

 _"Si, quizás sea buena idea"_ admitió Tonks a su novia preguntándose como le explicaría esto a sus padres. Peor aún, probablemente tendría que explicar todo esto a Amelia Bones, su jefa, ya que un noviazgo con la persona que proteges es algo que no esta muy bien visto, incluso sin tener en cuenta la...circunstancia única que llevaría al nacimiento de una niña en pocos meses.

Ambas ya sabían que iba a ser una niña. Incluso si Tonks podía generar esperma este seguía teniendo su A.D.N. y dos miembros del mismo genero solo podían tener hijos del mismo, algo que ya era ampliamente conocido por los magos y brujas desde que habían creado métodos para permitirle a Sangrepuras homosexuales tener sus herederos. Esto no era tan distinto a pesar de la falta de uso de una poción.


End file.
